


Ice-cream on the pier

by MedievalEnchanted



Series: Valucille Shots [1]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: 1960, 1960s lesbians, Call the Midwife - Freeform, F/F, Lesbians, Valcille - Freeform, Valucille
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted
Summary: Valerie and Lucille eating some 99's on a hot summers day in poplar.
Relationships: Lucille Anderson/Valerie Dyer
Series: Valucille Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782052
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Ice-cream on the pier

The sun was streaming down into Poplar on this August day in 1966, Valerie and Lucille both miraculously had the same afternoon off, and Valerie knew exactly what she wanted to do. The people of Poplar had set up a beach and little paddling pool and it was perfect for a date for the afternoon.

  
  


“Oh come on Luc! Don’t be such a spoil sport!” Val begged, almost jumping on her heels, grabbing at her arms, wearing her new summer dress.

  
  


“I’m sorry Val, I don’t like the heat.” Lucille replied solem as ever.

  
  


Valerie couldn’t help but chuckle “Luc, how can you say that? You were born and grew up in Jamaica”

  
  


“Yes but that heat is different, English heat isn’t a nice heat.”

  
  


“Oh, please! We haven't had an afternoon of at the same time in months.” Valerie begged her girlfriend “Pleaseeeee!” She gave her best puppy dog eyes and a little pout to join them, knowing full well Lucille couldn’t resist.

  
  


Lucille’s smile was slowly carving into her mouth, and as much Lucille detisted the English heat, she loved Valerie though so she agreed. “Oh, go on then. Let me change and we can go.”

  
  


“Yes! I knew I could sway you.” Valerie jumped, before planting a quick kiss on Lucille’s lips.

  
  


Lucille found a dress her mother had sent her, and she quickly threw it on and met Valerie downstairs.

  
  


“Don’t you look an absolute picture.” Valerie smiled, holding out her arm for Lucille to take, in which she did rather quickly.

  
  


“Where are you two going this afternoon?” Trixie asked as she was on her way out the door.

  
  


“Just going for a walk.”

  
  


“Well I envy you, not working in this weather! Have fun, I better go, Mrs. Carson is in labour and it’s her eighth baby, and she has ‘em quick!” Trixie said as she ran out the door.

  
  


Valerie and Lucille just smiled, as they too left Nonnatus and strolled arm in arm, and watched as all the families played in the water and on the sand that had been bought over to Poplar.

  
  


It was steaming hot, so Valerie decided she would drag Lucille into the water.

  
  


“Valerie wait - my dress! I’ll get it wet!”

  
  


“So? You can wash it later, how often do we get to do this?” Valerie squeezed Lucille’s hand and pulled her into the water with her both falling with a splash and a giggle. The lovely cool water was a relief from the hot sun on their skin. They stayed in the water for about an hour just talking and every so often splashing one another.

  
  


Lucille couldn’t have been happier, nor could Valerie, it was a beautiful summer day and they were cooling off in the water.

  
  


“Luc! Come with me!” Valerie jumped up seeing that there was an ice cream van arriving “Come.”

  
  


“Val, slow down!”

  
  


“It’s the ice cream van!”

  
  


“The what now?”

  
  


“Lucille! My gran always gave me money to get a 99 with me cousins.” Valerie was all giddy about it.

  
  


“What’s a 99?”

  
  


Valerie gasped and the mere notion of Lucille not knowing what a 99 was. “Here, I’ll treat you.”

  
  


Valerie and Lucille walked up to the van and paid for two 99’s passing one to Lucille.

  
  


“It’s ice cream, in a wafer cone?” Lucille frowned “I have never seen such a food.”

  
  


“Do you like it?” Valerie asked, smirking and Lucille’s confused look, before she started to eat it.

  
  


“It’s - mmmhh - it’s quite delicious. I didn’t think eating ice cream that wasn’t in a bowl could be respectable.”

  
  


They walked there way down to the pier, holding hands and eating there 99’s and it was a beautiful afternoon, the warmth of the sun the ice creams, the holding hands as they walked slowly down to a pier where there was no one about, because they were all up near Nonnatus, laying in the sun or sitting in the water.

  
  


Lucille could feel the eyes of her girlfriend watching her, she could feel a burning desire from her girlfriend’s eyes, “You’re staring, sweetie.”

  
  


“Who can blame me? Anyway you can’t speak, you’ve been staring at me since we stepped out this afternoon.”

  
  


“I have, I won’t deny it. You’re beautiful Lucille, and you make my heart skip a beat every time I look at you… I love you Lucille.”

  
  


Lucille stopped in her tracks, of course she knew that Valerie felt this way, as Lucille felt the same, but this was the first of either of them saying those three words.

“You love me?” Lucille questioned, as they looked out at the pier.

Valerie took Lucille's hands in her own, bringing her knuckles to her lips and kissing them softly “I hope I haven’t over stepped, but I had to say it before I burst.”

  
  


“You’ve not overstepped the mark at all pettle. I’m glad you told me, because Val surely you know I feel the exact same. I’m in love with you Valerie dyer, you make my world spin the right way.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
